My High School Fairy 'Tail'
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: This is a strange high school. Its got demons, strippers, and midgets. The only thing good here is the princess. But she already has her eyes set on her prince charming. She didn't tell me who. God, high school sucks.
1. What kind of school is this?

This is my newest story and I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me if you want more or just leave some constructive criticism. Iamanimefreak13 does not own Fairy Tail. Here is chapter one! Also, I'm thinking about writing a tragedy one you want me too?

* * *

Is life a fairy tale? Does every story start wIth once upon a time and end with happily ever after? Is the princess always saved by a prince?

* * *

My question is why do they make fairy tales? They bring up those questions about your own life. And with a small letter change it becomes fairy tail. Even then, you ask 'do fairies have tails?'

* * *

My thoughts are always the same. You can't blame me. My life is far from a fairy tale. No parents. A matter of fact, no family at all. No onw was there to guide me through elementary or middle school. Now, my hair is pink and I have no grades higher than a C.

High school is horrible. A living hell for teenagers like me. The ones who are considered the outcasts who have literally have no friends. Have you ever seen one of those movies where the outcast falls in love with the popular person qnd they start dating and kiss at the end? This is not one of those stories.

I walk through the doors of Fairy Tail High. Ironic. At least its not Fairy 'Tale', or I might just skip my first year of high school. Lots of the students had very strangely colored hair. You could make a rainbow out of the hair colors they have. Blue, white, green. Even scarlet red and raven black. But, one head of hair caught my eye.

Shining like gold in the light, her yellow-blonde hair is just below her shouders in length, with a portion of it pulled up into a side ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkle like stars as she walks through the halls greeting everyone with a smile and friendly remarks.

I see her join a group of three people. The girl with scarlet hair that I saw earlier, the boy with the raven hair, and a smaller girl with blue hair. She looked no older then 13. They were all talking in one group while also greeting everyone else in the school.

Well, there goes my happy ending. I can tell already that she is the most popular girl in this whole damn school.

I hear the first bell go off, which means I have three more minutes until I'm tardy. I took off into a sprint and headed toward my first class. My eyes darted back and forth from my schedule to the hallway. With a sudden stop in my run I found science class. With a short walk into the room I find my chair in the darkest corner of the room. Someone had already made their home back there, so I just slid into the chair next to it.

When I looked around the room, my heart skipped a beat. Sitting in the very front was that girl again. The girl with the gold hair and chocolate eyes. She was talking to a taller girl with blue hair who was reading a book. The girl with scarlet hair was sitting next to that small girl with blue hair. The guy with black hair was now sitting next to a small boy with purpleish hair. He was probably the same age as that girl with blue hair.

The teacher suddenly stumbled across the room and smiled at this girl wearing a blue.. Um... Bikini top. He then spoke, "Hello class. My name is Mr. Clive. Hope you have a good year yatta yatta. Im your social studies and science teacher so you'll have me for the first two periods of school. Why don't we start by everyone introducing themselves? Blondie. You go first."

The girl stood up and flashed a kind smile. "Hi everyone! I'm Lucy Lucky Heartfilia! I can't wait to meet all of you!" She winked and blew a kiss while she waved her other hand, causing all the guys to start drooling.

She then nudged the girl reading the book. The bookworm quickly slammed the book shut and stood up. Blushing from the fact that she had not been paying attention. "Hi... I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you?"

Lucy smiled and pulled Levy and herself back down to their chairs. Next was that scarlet haired girl. She stood up and started to speak in a serious voice. "I am Erza Scarlet. I hope everyone behaves because I am the student council presidentandd I will not tolerate any misbehaviors." A firey aura appeared around her as she spoke. Dammit shes scary!

The small girl stood up slowly and spoke barely above a whisper. "Hello minna! I am Wendy Marvel. I can't wait to meet all of you."

Erza's glare softened at Wendy and helped her to sit back down. Then that one raven hair guy atood up. "Yo! I'm Gray Fullbuster! And..." He was interrupted when the girl in the bikini top said, "Gray. Clothes."

He looked down and shrieked. "Shit! How does this happen?!" He scrambled out of the room and towards the bathroom to get changed.

The small boy sighed and said, "I am Romeo Conbolt and please excuse Gray. The stripping is a horrible habit of his."

Ok. So my class has strippers, demons, midgets, and a princess. Whats next? Red eyes and piercings?The pattern of names continued down the rows until it was my turn. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Gee-hee. Gajeel."

I whip my head around to see Gajeel was the person already in the corner. Huh. I really need to shut my trap more often. This guy was covered in piercings. And his eyes were blood red. Not like when you get pink eye, like how I have black eyes. RED. Somewhere in my thoughts my eyes drifted back to her.

So, her name is Lucy. It suits her. Awesome middle name too. And... wait... where have I heard that last name before... Oh no. Heartfilia? As in Heartfilia Railways? The richest family in Fiore with a mansion three billion times the size of my house? She's the next in line for that family? Now my chances of even talking to her just dropped down to the numbers below five.

"Yay Yay. Now that you know what to call eachother, find a partner." At the teachers words, everyone smiled and pointed at eachother. Noticing this the teacher added, "It has to be someone that you have NEVER talked to. Also, they must be on the other side of the room. So, if your in the front go to the back. Back to the front. Got it? Go!"

Everyone scrambled around the room trying to find someone they didn't know. Only a few actually did find a person they didn't know. Most of them just grabbed their elbow partners. Rolling my eyes I slumped deeper into my chair. No one ever willingly paired up with me. They get forced to and they end up doing the project on their own.

Ok. I have a little bit of an thug personality. I pick fights with bullies and attack everyone verbally if they come near me. No one here would know that though. Except ror the few people who went to my middle school. Like this girl named Lisanna. I think shes got a crush on me despite my rudeness. But, the feeling is not mutual.

"Hi!"

I look up and see a figure moving towards me. That voice sounded like a girl's. What the fuck does she want with me? Then I wink back im4o my chair and wrap my scaly white scarf around my face. She was probably talking to someone else. "Hello? Do you have a partner already? I'll be your partner. I don't think we've met before and you are sitting way back here, so why not? You in?"

With a scowl on my face I look up, prepared to send my death glare. But, there she was. Lucy Heartfilia was standing In front of me with her smile plastered on her face. She was actually volunteering to be my partner. Wait. What am I thinking? This is probably a dare. But... Why not take advantage of it? "Fine." I replied in a gruff voice waiting for her to change her mind and admit it was a dare.

"Great! Lets join the group to see what we're doing!"

Whoa whoa whoa. She actually went with it? Damn. This girl takes dares too far. I almost felt like she actually wanted to be my partner. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair to the front of the room. My face was probably red, but I tried to cover it because all the guys in the class were staring at me in complete awe at that fact Lucy Heartfilia had picked me as her partner.

"Ok since you managed to pull that off, you are partnered to do an experiment for a scientist friend of mine. You will pretend to be a couple for three weeks and then write a report about what you did as a couple. I will be observing you closely. Theres no force on the things you do. Holding hands and hugging aren't hard and are what I expect to see. But. Kissing gets you big points. Not right away of course, and Cana. You are exempt from this project. You will be helping me instead."

The girl in the bikini top sighed and said, "Fine dad."

So she is Cana. And his daughter? No wonder shes exempt. Any good father wouldn't let their baby girl participate in this event. Then, I finally realized that I was going to be paired up as a couple with Lucy. My face burned as red as everyone in the class. Everyone was glancing at the person they paired up with and deepened their blushes. When I looked at Lucy, she was redder than anyone in the room.

"Oh. And the project starts... now!"

* * *

Well theres chapter one! Tell me if you want more, how I did, and if I should write that tragedy. Love ya all! Until next time!


	2. My new roommate

Gomen! I've been busy a lot lately. School, friends ditching me, boy drama, school play, band concert. That kind of stuff. Yeah, I've been depressed a lot lately. But, I will be updating my stories more often now. I won't have anything better to do. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

Somebody shoot me. Right now. Put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. What kind of wack-job scientist studies couples? They must be a single girl with the ideas they used. Thats right. This person even picked out what kind of couple we are. And if I'm correct, I got the worst one.

*Flashback*

"Oh. And the project starts... Now!" All the students shared the same look. Their faces were as red as that Erza chick's hair. In her case, she blended right in with the hair that covered her face while she looked at the partner.

Mr. Clive studied the pairs and adjusted them so that every guy was with a girl and vice versa. Then, (dear god. Haven't we been through enough torcher?) he pulled out a baseball cap filled with elegantly folded slips of white paper. "Ok. Since you guys are... Hopefully... Unexperienced at being in a relationship, my scientist friend has picked out categories for you. Such as..." he pulled out a slip and unfolded it. " 'Couple for show. Little affection and little to no romantic gestures.' See? Thats an easy one. But, I warn you. My friend is a little bit crazy about couples. One of you will probably get the exact opposite of that one I just read. Pass around the hat and pick one. No peeking!"

After he folded the paper back up, he handed the hat to a very flushed Wendy. (She had paired up with Romeo.) As the hat went around, people would gulp and slowly pull one out. Some would sigh in relief, others would blush deeper, while some would get a nosebleed and faint. Only god knows what was written down on their paper. By the time the hat reached Lucy and I, there was only one left.

Lucy's shaky hand reached down to grab it while I took the hat. She opened it while I threw the hat like a thrisbee to the teacher. As he caught it and I celebrated with a air high five to him, I heard Lucy gasp. When I looked at her she slammed it shut with an unhealthy shade of red covering her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and she handed me the paper.

I shouldn't have asked. I should have just said, "No, thats ok. I don't want to know." She didn't look me in the eye. I didn't even think about why. Being the dense idiot that I am, I opened the paper.

Instantly, I felt burning heat rise to my cheeks, burning more than any flame. Typed in elegant cursive on the paper was, 'Lucky you two! You get the most fun one! You guys are a very lovey dovey engaged couple. You are madly in love and never let to of each other and even live together! Eeeeeep! I can't wait to see you guys! ~ Love, your local scientist matchmaker '

*End Flashback*

That was three minutes ago, and since then, I have been hiding in an empty closet. The last I saw of Lucy, she was running to the bathroom with most of the other girls. Most of the guts had gotten nose bleeds so they were laying on the floor, but the few that were conscious had found a decent place to hide.

There was a dim ray of light shining from the small crack between the doors of the cabinet, just enough for me to see the piece of paper that rested in my hands. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Its not even me that I feel all that sorry for. It's Lucy. She could have scored a relationship with one of those popular guys out there, but instead she got me. The freak of nature with pink hair and black eyes. Despite how much itry to deny it, its pink. Not salmon. Not rose. Pink. Yeah, I feel more sorry for her.

"Hey..." Theres a voice outside of the cabinet. The doors open and there she is. "Some of your hair was sticking out of the door. No one else has that hair." Ugh. Again with the hair.

"What? Aren't you embarrassed to be next to me? Did you not see this paper? I'm just gonna try to hide. You should do the same. And don't worry. I wouldn't want to be around me either." I handed her the paper and tried to shut the door.

"Wait! Remember, we're getting graded on this. And the teacher just called for us to turn in the papers and start the project. Now come on. I'm not embarrassed about being with you. I'm actually excited to get to know you. Though, this isn't how I was expecting to get to." She laughed and held out the hand she wasn't using to stop the cabinet doors from closing.

Wow. She's really good at lying. She almost fooled me for a minute. But... I could use this competitive spirit of hers to my advantage. She does seem to take this dare really far. Not that its been classified as a dare, but how else could I end up with the hottest girl in school?

Ok. Take her hand. Don't smile. Don't blush. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body.

I put on my 'whatever' face and grabbed her hand.

Heres a tip for you. Don't even try to tell yourself not to do something. It doesn't work.

As soon as her soft hand touched my own, I blushed. When she pulled me to my feet and smiled, I smiled back. Just a gentle smile, but the first one in a while. And as soon as she started dragging me to the front of the room, my eyes wandered. God, she is hot. Curves in all the right places, long golden hair, gorgeous brown eyes. (And if I do say so myself, the best body out of anyone here.) A guy could get used to being dragged around by a sexy beast. Especially this one.

"Mr. Clive! I found my partner! And... Um... The paper." The blush was back on her face as she handed him the paper. An evil twinkle appeared in his eyes after he read it.

"Ooh la la! Looks like you got the one that she was babbling about. Have fun you two!" He kept raising his eyebrows, mostly at me.

"You wish dirty minded old man. Come on Luigi. Lets go." I sent a glare towards Gildarts and grabbed Lucy's hand. I walked her to that corner of the room.

Oh, before you get confused, I know Mr. Clive. He was the only adult who hung out around me. Actually, he is the one who taught me to fight. You see, despite my thugish personality, I used to get bullied in grade school. A lot. This hair is gonna be the death of me... Anyways, he found me, and helped me by training me, yatta yatta yatta, and now I kick the asses of everyone who messes with me. So, I have the author to call him an old man.

"Um earth to Pinky! My name is LUCY not Luigi! And you can't just walk around calling people old. Especially the teacher." She was looking at me with an irritated look.

"Well back at you, my name is not Pinky. Its Natsu. And I know that old man. So, I have more of a right than you to call him that." She kept her glare for a while before she sighed in defeat. "Think you can let go of me now?" She looked at where our hands were then back at me.

I smirked and pulled her closer. "No I can't SWEETIE. We love eachother too much to ever let go of eachother. Remember?" She blushed and closed her eyes.

Score one for Dragneel.

Well, this is awkward. Sure I was taller than her... But she was in my arms with our faces dangerously close. With a slight movement down... No. Im not the dirty old man. Plus, if I did kiss her, she'd be mad. Im still waiting for when she notices how close we are. Shes gonna be a color show of red.

She looked up and noticed me staring. Light red. She noticed we were hugging. Red. She saw how close we were. Woah! What color of red is that? Thats redder than blood! Somebody call a doctor.

"Um... I'm gonna go ask the teacher if we have to follow every rule on the paper. You know, that whole live together thing. And madly in love, never letting go of each other..." She blushed one more time before she pushed herself out of my arms. "You should come with me to talk to Mr. Clive."

Aw. I was just getting used to hugging you though Lucy. "Fine. But don't expect good news. He has auch a dirty mind, I'll be surprised if he doesn't add more to the rules." Knowing that old man, I'm gonna have a roommate soon.

After another walk to the front of the room- this time not holding hands- we walked up to the front of the room. Gildarts was secretly spying on some of the girls that were hiding under a table. The school uniform didn't help either.

Heres a tip. If you're wearing a skirt, don't lay on the floor with your feet in the air.

"Yo perv. Lucy's got a quick question for ya." His head snapped up and he glanced at me.

"Mr. Dragneel. I would appreciate it if you would not call names. I was just... Making sure they were ok." I winced when he said my last name. Damn him. He knows that my parents abandoned me. And I don't like when anyone brings up that name. Unless its me. His gaze turned to Lucy and a perverted smile appeared on his face.

"Miss. Heartfilia. What would you like me to answer for you?"

Before Lucy could respond I noticed where he was staring. "Her face is up there Mr. 'I was just making sure they were ok'." He ignored me, but looked her in the eye.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we had to do everything that the paper said." She talked in such a casual voice. Do you like it when old guys check out your breasts or something Luce? Woah woah woah. No pet names.

"Well... I imagine so. Just follow the paper and you'll both get an easy A." She turned around and started walking back to the corner. I turned to follow, but not before I caught the raising eyebrows of Sir Perv a lot. He was enjoying this. I shot him an 'I hope you go die in a hole' glare and turned to join Lucy.

She was in the chair next to the one I originally sat in. Her face was buried in her hands and she was mumbling something. "Hey. Look, if you just want to pretend that we live together than we can." I don't know why, but saying that hurt.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Actually... I was just thinking about where we would go. My place or yours."

My face went from sad to shocked. The end expression was a smile. "Well, you are the rich one. I don't know if you would like my place..."

She cut me off. "Well its settled! I'm going with you. My dad probably wouldn't want company anyway. And I've never been to any one else's house before. It'll be fun! "

* * *

Well, theres chapter 2! Love ya all! Until next time!


End file.
